


You Are Getting Very Sleepy, You Stubborn Son Of A -

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [12]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: “You,” Grizzop said, “are still not sleeping.”Prompt: Hypnosis
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: October 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	You Are Getting Very Sleepy, You Stubborn Son Of A -

Quarantine disagreed with Grizzop. That fact fed that stubborn germ of hope in Wilde’s heart, though he smothered it as quickly as it stirred; the thing in the cage was not Grizzop, much as it fumed about wasted time.

Then seven days passed, and suddenly he was Grizzop, after all, fuming in Wilde’s room, ears quivering in irritation. “You’re still not sleeping,” he said before anything else, which wasn’t what Wilde had been expecting at all.

“Excuse me?”

“You,” Grizzop said, “are still not sleeping.”

Wilde snorted, waved a dismissive hand. “I assure you, that isn’t any failure on your part,” he said. “My...condition...is entirely under control. If I’m not sleeping, it is for entirely mundane reasons, which you needn’t worry over.”

Grizzop huffed. “If I don’t, you certainly won’t,” he said. He frowned, but something in the edges of it softened from anger to...something else. “What mundane reasons?”

Suddenly the correspondence on Wilde’s desk demanded his attention; he shuffled letters with singular focus. “I’m busy,” he said. “In case you haven’t noticed, Grizzop, the world is unraveled, and you - ” _You were dead,_ he stopped himself from saying. _You were gone._ “You left at an inopportune time,” he said, deflating somewhat, flicking the corner of a piece of parchment. “I have a great deal of work to do.”

“What else is new,” Grizzop grumbled. He tilted his head. “I can help,” he said.

“You’ve already helped,” Wilde said, intending it as a dismissal. It came out sounding far more sincere. He very doggedly did not look up, and Grizzop sighed and left without anything further. Wilde waited until the door snicked shut to sag against his desk.

* * *

After Shoin, after the kobolds, after the interrogation, Grizzop found him again. “Svalbard, huh?” he said, too casually. He made no effort to hide that he was watching Wilde, focused on him intently. _Like a cat watching a mouse,_ Wilde mused, but discarded the thought quickly. “And no Einstein.”

“No Einstein,” Wilde said.

“This Earhart lady,” Grizzop said thoughtfully. “She doesn’t like you?”

“She does not,” Wilde said. He smiled flatly. “So I’m sure you’ll get along swimmingly.”

“Hm,” said Grizzop. “And you’re still not sleeping.”

Wilde sighed, rubbed his eyes. “No,” he said, surprising both of them with his honesty. “If you’ve only come here to do a rundown of everything I need to worry about - ”

“I told you,” Grizzop snapped. “I can help.”

Wilde looked at him. Thought of the brain in the orb; the journey to Svalbard, unavoidably lengthy now that Einstein was out of the picture; the prospect of meeting Amelia Earhart again and needing to ask for her help. He sighed. “All right,” he said. “Fine.” And he stood, his chair scraping against the floor, making a sweeping gesture in Grizzop’s direction. “I am in your hands, Paladin of Artemis.”

Grizzop rolled his eyes and huffed, but jerked a thumb over towards the other end of the room, at Wilde’s bed. “Go on, then. Get your clothes off or whatever it is you do to sleep.”

“Why, Grizzop, I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” Wilde glanced over his shoulder, just in time to catch sight of Grizzop rubbing at his temple, eyes closed. He grinned and began to strip.

In a few moments, he and Grizzop were settled across from each other on Wilde’s bed, Wilde stripped down to just his underwear and loose-limbed, Grizzop primly cross-legged and fishing through his pack. He pulled out a medallion and twirled it dexterously between his fingers, then looked up, frowning slightly. “Wilde, you uh.” He looked, for perhaps the first time since Wilde had met him, hesitant. “You trust me, right?”

“Quite literally with my life, as you may recall,” Wilde said, arching an eyebrow.

Grizzop made a complicated motion with his fingers and the medallion danced over his knuckles; Wilde found his eyes drawn to it. “Good,” he said. “This won’t work if you don’t trust me. So just try to relax.”

Wilde was quiet for a moment, his eyes following the motion of Grizzop’s fingers, trying to work out how he was making the coin move over them the way it was. “Yes,” he said after a beat. “Yes, of course.” He made himself look up to meet Grizzop’s eyes; the hesitation was gone, replaced by something smug.

“It’s a symbol of Artemis,” Grizzop said, flipping the medallion into the air. It caught the light just so, and for a fraction of a fraction of a second it glowed like the full moon, pure and silver, before it flipped over itself and back into Grizzop’s hand. “Just a trinket, really.” Wilde watched Grizzop’s fingers work; he wondered how he had never noticed how graceful they were. “Not anything important. Nothing a proper worshiper would consider sacred.”

Grizzop didn’t exactly have a soothing voice - it was raspy and high, but he had pitched it into something quiet and monotonous, and Wilde found himself lulled by it. “How did you come by it?” he asked, though he wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Grizzop had last spoken.

“Eva gave it to me,” Grizzop said, and Wilde could hear the smile in his voice, but couldn’t look up to see it. “Taught me some tricks to help me focus during lessons.”

“Hm,” said Wilde. He felt...heavy. A bit dazed. He tried to shake himself. “Grizzop...”

“Just let it happen,” Grizzop said, very gently, and Wilde sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. “It’s all right. I’m here.”

“You’ll stay?” Wilde heard himself ask.

The coin vanished into Grizzop’s palm, and the spell broke just enough for Wilde to look up into Grizzop’s face. “You want me to?” he asked, watching him with bright red eyes, curious and solemn.

A lie came to Wilde’s tongue and evaporated away. _Just let it happen._ “Please,” he said, and Grizzop’s mouth twitched in a smile. He tossed the medallion into the air again, his smile widening as Wilde’s eyes followed it.

“Then I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did it take me TWELVE DAYS to write this ship, my gracious.


End file.
